1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to mobile communication systems employing a code division multiple access (CDMA) technique, such as a personal communication service system (PCS) and digital cellular system (DCS), and more particularly to a method for tracing a call establishing message, in which messages transmitted and received between a channel element and a vocoder and between the channel element and a mobile station are traced under the setting of an operator, so that the operator can readily recognize the situation of a system through his terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIG. 1, there is shown in block form the construction of a general CDMA mobile communication system, which is operated in the following manner.
When a mobile station (MS) 10 in a PCS or DCS attempts a call connection, a base station control processor (BCP) 21 in a base transceiver station (BTS) 20 assigns a channel element (CE) 22 and other BTS traffic resources related to the MS 10, and a call control processor (CCP) 31 in a base station controller (BSC) 30 assigns a transcoder/selector bank (TSB) 32 and other BSC traffic resources related to the MS 10. The MS 10 attempting the call connection, the assigned TSB 32 in the BSC 30 and the assigned CE 22 in the BTS 20 initially transmit and receive various call establishing messages among them, in order to enter a speech state.
Consequently, the mobile station attempting the call connection can enter the speech state and communicate with a called mobile station.
On the other hand, when the speech state is not normally established, an analysis must be made of message transmission/reception for call establishment between the traffic channel element and vocoder or between the traffic channel element and mobile station.
However, in a conventional method for tracing a message for establishing a call, specific equipment (for example, a past card) is used to receive all messages transmitted and received for the call establishment between the channel element and vocoder and between the channel element and mobile station. Then, whether the message transmission and reception between the channel element and vocoder or between the channel element and mobile station have been normally performed can be determined by selecting and analyzing only a specific one of all the messages. As a result, the conventional call establishing message tracing method has the trouble of receiving all messages and extracting a particular message from the received messages. Further, the extracted message is so complicated that only an associated developer may be able to properly analyze it.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for tracing a call establishing message, in which messages transmitted and received between a channel element and a vocoder and between the channel element and a calling mobile station are traced under the setting of an operator, so that the operator can readily recognize a call establishing situation of a system, thereby enhancing a communication rate of the calling mobile station.
In accordance with the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by a provision of a method for tracing a call establishing message between a specific mobile station and a specific channel element or between the specific channel element and a specific vocoder in a code division multiple access mobile communication system. A base station control processor receives information of a mobile station or channel element to be traced and the type of the call establishing message to be traced, from an operator. When the specific mobile station sends a call establishing request, the processor determines whether the specific mobile station is the mobile station to be traced. The processor sends a traffic channel establishing message to the specific channel element if the specific mobile station is the mobile station to be traced. Alternatively, the processor sends the traffic channel establishing message to the specific channel element if the specific channel element is the channel element to be traced. When the call establishing message to be traced is transmitted and received, the specific channel element sends a trace report message to the processor. The processor sends the traced result of the call establishing message to a terminal of the operator upon receiving the trace report message.
Therefore, the operator can easily recognize message transmission/reception states of the system upon call establishment, thereby enhancing a communication rate of the mobile station.